Trials of Love
by lwh1997
Summary: Ash and Misty's love is tested.


We join our heroes in a cabin in the middle of a forest on the way to the Sinnoh League. Well what will happen you ask? Just something to test Ash and Misty's love.

" Hey Ash can I talk to you"? Asked May who recently returned from Johto to journey with Ash

"Sure May lets go for a walk". Answered Ash.

Ash and May were about to leave when they were stopped by Misty Ash's red headed girlfriend of a year.

"Ash where are you going"? Misty asked.

"May and I are just going for a walk". Ash answered.

"Oh". Misty said disappointedly.

Ash caught the disappointment in Misty's voice and said "May go on I need to talk to Misty for a moment".

May did as Ash said and waited outside.

"What's wrong Misty"? Ash asked.

"Nothing go leave me alone". Misty said angrily.

Ash was a little hurt by the rejection but recovered and said "Misty I will not leave until you tell me what's wrong".

"Fine Ash do you love me". Misty asked.

"Of course I do Mist we have been together for almost a year and I love you more than anything" Ash answered.  
" Do you love me more than food and pokemon"? Misty asked.

"Yes Misty even more than food and pokemon". Ash answered.

"Wow you must really love me". Misty said.

"Of course I do Mist we have been together for a long time and I have felt this way before about anyone". Ash said.

"Then why would you rather take a walk with May". Misty asked obviously upset.

"Is that what this is all about" ? Ash asked densely. Misty nodded. " I would much rather take a walk with you Mist but May asked me if we could talk and I can't ignore her she's my friend to". Ash explained.

"Oh Ash I'm sorry for getting jealous". Misty said

"It's okay I love you". Ash said.

"I love you to". Misty said and then kissed him.

"Is it okay if I go now"? Ash asked.

"Yeah go ahead". Misty answered.

"Alright May I'm ready to go". Ash said.

On the way there Ash thought about Misty and how much he loved her. Her laugh, her smile, her personality he loved everything about her.

"Okay we are here". May said snapping Ash out of his daydream.

"Alright May what do you want to talk about"? Ash asked.

"This". May said and kissed him.

Ash tried to fight her off but he couldn't .So when Let go to breathe Ash said "How dare you kiss me May I have a girlfriend who I love".

"I know but I love you Ash". May said.

"What don't you get about I have a girlfriend"? Ash screamed.

"But Ash that doesn't mean you can't do stuff with me to". May said .

"May that is wrong and you know it is". Ash said very angrily.

May ignored him and kissed him again.

Meanwhile Misty was starting to get worried.

"Oh Ash it has been a while since you left I hope you didn't get in trouble". Misty said very worried.

On the way looking for Ash Misty started to think about him. They had been together for about a year.

"Ash is so great". She thought to herself. "He's kind, caring, and I love how he treats his pokemon like there his friends and not tools.

Then Misty stopped thinking when she saw the unthinkable. Ash cheating on her with May.

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing". Misty screamed so loud that they could hear her in a different country.

A soon as she heard that voice May ran away as fast as she could.

"Come back here you boyfriend stealing tramp". Misty yelled chasing after May.

But it was no use May got away and wasn't seen by the group again.

"Look Misty I can explain". Ash said.

"You are darn right you can explain". Misty said angrily.

"It's not what it looked like". Ash said.

"Really Ash is that the best excuse you can come up with. Misty exclaimed.

Ash was about to answer but he was cut off by Misty.

"I will tell you what it looked to me Ash. It looked like my best friend who is also my boyfriend kissing another girl and that girl just happens to be another one of my friends". Misty screamed getting louder as she went on.

"Misty you don't get she forced me to kiss her". Ash said.

"Ash that's ridiculous you didn't even try to pull away and it takes two people to kiss". Misty said still very angry.

"Misty please". Ash tried to say before being cut off by Misty.

"Ash I don't have time for cheaters so I'm leaving first thing tomorrow". Misty said and then ran off.

"Oh what am I going to do"? Ash asked.

"Just give her some time Ash". Pikachu said.

"But you heard her Pikachu she's leaving tomorrow so I don't have time". Ash said.

"Well then you're just going to have to think of something". Pikachu said.

Misty ran as fast as she could back to the cabin. When she got there she collapsed on the floor crying.

Hearing the noise Dawn came in and saw Misty crying and said "What's wrong Misty".

"Ash cheated on me". Misty said in between wails.

"He did what that ungrateful little kid". Dawn screamed.

"What did I do wrong Dawn"? Misty asked.

"You didn't do anything Misty this is Ash's fault and I will make sure he pays for it". Dawn answered.

All the sudden Ash came in which caused Misty to run off crying again.

"Ash you have ten seconds to explain yourself". Dawn explained.

"May and I went for a walk and she forced me to kiss her and Misty saw. Ash explained.

"Ash you and I both know your lying so why don't you just admit you're a cheat". Dawn said.

"No Dawn I won't admit I'm a cheat because I'm telling the truth". Ash exclaimed.

"Ash just shut up". Dawn yelled. "You had the best girl you will ever meet and you were unfaithful to her,

"No Dawn you shut up." Ash yelled. "Why would I be unfaithful to the best thing that ever happened to me"?

Dawn looked into Ash's eyes and realized he was telling the truth.

"Ash I'm sorry I believe you". Dawn said.

"Its okay and what do I do now"? Ash asked stupidly.

"Ash you must really be an idiot you go and win her back". Dawn exclaimed.

Ash knocked on Misty's door.

"Come in". Misty said.

Ash came in.  
"Oh it's the cheater". Misty said.

"Misty you've got to let me explain". Ash said.

"Go to hell". Misty said bitterly.

"Misty please listen to me". Ash begged.

"You got ten seconds". Misty replied.

"I asked May what she wanted to talk about and she kissed. Then I told her that was wrong but she wouldn't listen and kissed me again and then you came". Ash explained.

At first Misty didn't believe Ash but then she looked into his eyes and realized he was telling the truth.

"Oh Ash I'm sorry I didn't believe you". Misty said.

"It's okay and does this mean you are not going home"? Ash asked.

"I'm home". Misty said.

Then they kissed like they have kissed before.


End file.
